Under the Devils protection
by Hell of a hound
Summary: Alucard, ruler of the Underworld, has been having dreams about a young woman that he has fallen in love with, but never meet outside of his dreams. He goes to a mansion he owns on the Surface world to forget about the dreams only to receive a call for help from the same young woman trying to call for help from her boss, Hotch. Agreeing to be her bodyguard untit she is safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me except Salter and Lady Alastair, all the others belong to their respective owners

* * *

(Alucard)

He awoke with a start. It was that stupid dream again, a young blond woman standing there laughing on his balcony and when he had approached her she had turned to him smiling and asking what had taken him so long to find her. The fact that she wasn't afraid of him still managed to shock him even though he had been having these dreams for months now. It always ended just before he could ask her for her name, but her sky blue eyes seemed to haunt him in his every dreaming and now waking hour.

Alucard let out a growl of frustration. When he realized that it was all once again just a dream. Ever since he had had that meeting with the oracles he had become even more impatient to meet this young woman who he had been told would increase his strength and power.

All of a sudden the doors to his privet chambers slammed open. A new servant was standing there and was yelling about something unimportant, but it was making him mad.

* * *

(Salter{the servant}'s point of view)

I had finally figured out how to defeat master Alucard and now I can become the new ruler of the Underworld and I will then make Lady Alastair(?) my wife and queen. We will rule the Underworld and take over the above world as well. Nothing will be able to stop us.

"I will defeat you Master Alucard and become the new ruler of the Underworld!" I yelled. I ran at him while he was distracted and landed a blow that removed his right arm from his body.

* * *

(Alucard)

This little piece of shit actually took of my arm. Maybe killing him will get my mind off of the dreams.

As Alucard unleashed a fight on Salter (that looked more like a beat down than a battle) his disappointment grew that such a weakling had thought to kill him and had actually managed to land a blow in the beginning. Growing bored he let his hell hounds loose to finish the job of killing off the pathetic waste of space that had dared to enter his rooms.

Once there was nothing left of the servant Alucard decided to head top side to his mansion there to see if he could find any entertainment. Once again the blue eyes flashed across his mind and he let out a growl. Top side it was

(Unknown)

Soon she would be his and no one would be able to take her away from him. He wouldn't let them.

* * *

(Seras)

As the team returned from another successful mission everyone arrived at their desks putting away the last of the paperwork that never seemed to be finished for long. As she looked down at her desk Seras noticed something strange. On her desk was a small gift wrapped box and card with her name on it. Upon opening the card it said 'To the only woman who I could ever love and who will love only me. One day we will be together forever. Signed Your True Love'.

To say she was creeped out would be an understatement. She thought of telling Hotch, but then decided to not worry him over someone's stupid idea of a joke and decided to just take the gift home to unwrap. Upon leaving with the rest of the team Seras never noticed that she was being followed by a shadow. Nearly five minutes later she had the distinct impression that she was being followed, causing goosebumps to break out on her arms.

After about half an hour of speed walking Seras arrived at her building and went on in, waving to James the elderly doorman as she went inside. Seras hated the elevator and as such took the stairs like she did every night that she was able to come home (the 'away' jobs really took it out of her). After getting to her apartment on the fifth floor she unlocked the door and went in, once more closing and locking her door behind her.

After such a stressful day she decided that a glass of wine and a nice hot bubble bath would do the trick, but first she needed to unpack. As she went through her bag she came across the gift that had been on her desk. Shrugging she moved it over to her nightstand and stood up to head to her bathroom. After relaxing for about an hour in the hat water Seras got out and finished getting ready for bed. Once in bed she turned once more to the strange gift and debated opening it now or in the morning.

As she pondered the course of action to take Seras let out a jaw cracking yawn. Feeling that with that the issue was decided she turned in for a well-earned goodnights rest.

Seras woke with a start at hearing something that didn't quite sound right. Looking over at her alarm clock the glowing numbers told her she had only been asleep for about an hour and a half. Groaning and half asleep she went to go try and find what it was that had woke her. Turning into the hall way she saw something that woke her up fully, her door leading into her apartment was standing wide open, and in the glow of the television was another card this time with a half-dead bouquet of her favorite flowers, Green Roses. Letting out a scream she ran for her room where she shut and locked her door. Reaching for her cell phone she dialed in a blind panic hopping that Hotch answered at such a late hour.

* * *

(Alucard)

Alucard arrived at his mansion in Virginia; he hadn't been here in ages it seemed like. After making sure everything was just the way he liked it, (which took the better part of four hours) he settled in to try and find something to do to kill the rest of his free time until he could sleep again. Just as he had decided that there was nothing else to do, but think of the young woman he had fallen for in his dreams (not that he would tell anyone that) his phone rang. Picking it up ready to give whoever it was a reason to have nightmares for the rest of their pitiful existence he answered, ready to yell but was stunned by what he heard. It was the voice of the woman from his dreams and she was crying. "Hotch, it's Seras. I know it's late but someone has broken into my apartment and I don't know what else to do. Please help me."

Alucard saw red. The woman that was to be his was in tears from fear and it was a mortal that had done that to her. "Tell me where you are and I'll help you." She was apparently too frightened to pick up that she had called the wrong number (which only further enraged Alucard) and gave him her address. Seeing as it wasn't too far he said "I'll be there soon, just try to calm down, stay hidden, and please stay on the phone."


	2. Chapter 2

As far as I know the phone number given does not exist. So do not bother calling it. Also if I owned the characters of Hellsing and/or Criminal Minds do think I would bother with writing fanfiction about it? Also I make no money off of this.

(Alucard)

Taking a moment to forcibly calm himself, Alucard changed his form into about a hundred bats and took off into the night sky from his French windows in the Master bedroom. Once in the air Alucard flew what would normally be a 15 minute drive with traffic to the young woman's apartment complex. Once there he changed into his mist form to enter the building, and after he was safely inside returned to his humanoid form, complete with his bright red trench coat and matching fedora. After he made sure that everything was as it should be (which only took about a fraction of a second), he took off in a run following the sweetest scent he had ever smelt in his cursed existence. If he had been asked (and felt like being honest with anyone), Alucard would have never been able to explain how he had known it was her scent.

It took him less than a minute to get to the right door on the fifth floor. Upon seeing the door standing wide open and hearing the soft crying coming from inside the apartment Alucard saw red. His fists clenched and teeth ground as he tried to control his reactions so as to not scare the girl when he went in to help her. He could tell by both the single heartbeat and scent coming from inside, that she was the only one inside. It was this knowledge that helped Alucard calm down enough to go inside a lot calmer than he had been when he arrived. Taking a deep breath in through his mouth Alucard entered the apartment and headed toward the bedroom, noticing a water bill addressed to someone called Seras. Well at least now he knew what her name was.

(Seras)

As she sat huddled up in a corner Seras attempted to calm herself down to at least hear if anyone was in her home and to not give herself away by crying too loud if there was. Suddenly (at least to her anyway) there was a masculine voice, a strange masculine voice calling out to her "Are you alright in there Seras?". Alright now she was starting to freak out. Her breathing started to speed up and it felt like all she could hear was her heartbeat pounding away in her ears, she wondered briefly if she was about to pass out. "How do you know that name and how did you get in here?" she demanded in a panicked rush. "The door was open, there was a bill out here with the name Seras Victoria, and before you ask you called my phone asking for help." After hearing his responses she asked if he could prove that he was the one she had called. "Do you still have your phone on you?" "Y-yes. Yes I do." "Good now check the last number you called. Do you see it?", "Yeah." "Is it by chance 1-703-892-6793?"

After taking a moment to check her phone's call history she responded "Yes it is."

(Unknown)

A man cloaked in shadows stared at the monitors. Watching the feed he got from the nearly invisible spy cameras that he had set up in Seras' apartment as it showed that a strange man in weird looking clothes was just outside her door talking to her. She seemed to be frightened by his gifts he had left for her. He hadn't meant to scare her.

He loved Seras.

As this strange man seemed to slowly, but surely calm down his beloved Seras he could feel his blood boil in his veins. He then spoke to the man's image on one of his monitors "I don't know who you are, but you can't have Seras. No but me can have her!". " SHE'S MINE!" he yelled.

But Seras had opened her bedroom door and came out of the room to stand in front of the man who towered over her small height of 5 feet.

"Oh my dear Seras if I can't have you then no one can. After all no one else is worthy of you my love."

(Alucard)

As soon as Seras walked out of the bedroom Alucard knew two things right away. First that she was his to protect and own. Second was that whoever had frightened her so much that tears still fell down her cheeks like raindrops would not be in the world of the living for much longer.

"Thank you for coming so fast to help me when you didn't have to." Sears gently said while looking down at her feet. "And I hope you don't think this rude of me, but who are you?"

Alucard gently smiled and reaching out his hand he hooked his index finger under Seras' chin to lift her head up. Once he was looking in her eyes he gently stated "My name is Alucard and it was rude of me to not think to introduce myself to you, so no harm was done.

Seras returned his smile with a hesitant one of her own. "As you already know my name is Seras and again thank you for helping me so much tonight. I'm sorry to have woken you up at such a late hour.

(Alucard)

As Alucard and Seras were talking, he noticed that the time was about 3:30 in the morning. As soon as Alucard noticed this detail Seras let out a jaw popping yawn. "Excuse me." Seras replied shocked at the fact that she had gone from feeling as though she had had a few too many expressos to being ready to drop. Alucard struggled to hide his smile and only succeeded because Seras let out another huge yawn. "It looks like you need some sleep. I'll go make sure that the car is ready." Alucard told her. Seras immediately jerked her head up to look at Alucard in shock. "No one said anything about me leaving with you." she told him. "Now, now be reasonable Seras. Your home was broken into, someone has obviously targeted you for something, and are most likely watching us right now." Alucard gently chided her. "What are you talking about? Watching us right now, how?" Seras asked again the fear getting her wide awake. "I mean with these." Alucard told her as he pulled out a digital recorder no bigger than his pinky nail. Even as he kept his face blank, internally Alucard was in a rage that some sad excuse for a human man had been and most likely still was spying on his queen and bride-to-be. "I can keep you safe, just come with me and when it's a reasonable hour you can call anyone you like to check on you.

(Sears)

She couldn't explain it, but this man, Alucard made her feel safe. In fact she hadn't felt this safe since her parents were murdered when she was a child. That's not to say that she didn't feel safe with the team, but this was different somehow in a way that she couldn't explain. "Alright, but just for tonight." she pressed. "If you say so." Alucard told her, a smile on his face that she pretended not to see. "I just need to leave a voice mail with my boss, ok?"

Alucard responded with "I'll just make sure the car is ready, be sure to pack somethings for at least tonight and tomorrow."

Once Alucard was out of sight Seras opened her cell and called Hotch. Getting the voicemail she left a brief message giving an over view on what had happened, grabbed a bag and some clothes, and headed downstairs.


End file.
